Elle Driver's Secret Part II
by solarhyper
Summary: Continued from Elle Driver's Secret Part I. Here it explains the horrors Beatrix did, childish behaviour, and instigation.


**Prologue:**

**Part II is the follow-up for Part I. Upon reading it, please submit a review (I like comments/suggestions offered!).**

Part II:

Driving on with B.B in the back seat, Kyle was getting drowsy joy-riding until 9:30 AM on a deserted desert highway. Feeling drowsy and lots of dust in his eye, he pulled over for a quick break. Unfortunately, for Kyle a young voice spoke out from the back seat.

"Where are we going?" B.B. asked.

"Somewhere." Kyle replied.

"Why are you taking me away from mommy?"

"Because your mommy is a bitch."

"Why is my mommy a bitch?"

"Because my mommy was a bitch."

"Why was your mommy a bitch?"

"Because your daddy loved your mommy more than my mommy. Even though he lied to get in the sack with her."

"What's a sack?"

"Never mind."

"Why do you have only one eye?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Kyle replied with anger in his voice.

"Sorry… so, how long have you had that patch?

"What's your record for consecutive questions?" Kyle yelled feeling rage boil over.

"37 and my mommy yelled louder at this point."

"Look kid." Kyle said calming down. "Have you ever heard of someone named Elle Driver?"

"Yes, she babysat me a few months ago. Only she locked me in a closet when I asked who my mommy was."

"Wow, you have a more messed up childhood than me." Kyle said sadly sitting down beside B.B.

"Is something wrong? You never even told me your name."

"Well, I'm Kyle… Driver."

B.B. looked at Kyle with some sympathy. She saw he had a lot of pain that he just wanted to get rid of because all he wanted was to know his mom and now it was taken away. B.B. patted his back as he had his head low between his knees and hands behind his head. She saw his sword at his waist and reached for it. A quick hand snaked out and pushed it back.

"You want to play with swords… play alone at _your_ house."

Kyle got back in the car and found a mysterious back road leading off into some dry hills. Curious, he turned the car down the road and drove almost crazily down the winding road for about 20 minutes. Seeing a gloomy trailer and a pickup truck by it, he (along with anyone) would have thought someone was home. He decided to go up to the door and knock. Hitting the door hard with his right hand shouting.

"Hello? Anyone there? Hell-o?"

But there was no answer. So he backed up about 20 feet, ran up, and kicked the door in. He was shocked to find the body of the owner of the trailer (no other than Budd) on the floor face swollen and rotten. His attention was drawn over to a dead snake by the door; stepping over it to avoid anything that would come from it, he decided to look through the hole in the wall. It turned out to be his biggest mistake of his life.

On the floor of the trashed bathroom was a blonde woman with a patch over one eye and a hole in the other. The expression on her face was chilling for anyone who saw. Unimaginable pain was etched into her face, and it seemed to be mirrored as Kyle looked down at the body. The body of his mother; Elle. Getting to his knees he held his mom in his hands. Dried blood on her face kept him from doing more, but the smell of tobacco spit and toilet water was evident too.

B.B. walked in with the dead snake beaming.

"Look what I found!" She said with joy holding up the dead snake.

But as B.B. looked down at Kyle, her face turned to a frown.

"W-who did that?" She said whimpering.

"Your mom B.B. This is what your mom did to my mom. That's why I'm doing this."

"I'm sorry Kyle. I didn't know she'd do something like this."

A few hours later the two were back in the car zooming along a deserted highway. Picking up a cell phone, he dialed Bea's number.

"What do you want Driver? I'll do anything. Where is she?"

"I took her to a place you'd be familiar with. Somewhere you saw my mom kill the slug in the desert. And if you're wondering… yes, it was a compliment towards Budd."

"I see you have the attitude of your mom you little bastard."

"What else can you expect from a Driver?" he snickered. "Catch me if you can."


End file.
